Liquid-applied waterproofing membranes are used for various applications, including roof coatings. Roof coatings may be used to add a layer of protection to a roof or one or more roof surfaces, such as to provide protection from various elements, which may act to penetrate or erode a roofing surface. Roof coatings may serve as moisture barriers, UV ray barriers, thermal barriers, wind barriers, or other protection barriers to reduce or eliminate penetration by an element into or through one or more roofing surfaces.
Liquid roof coatings involve the application of liquid based coating to a roof. The coating cures to form an elastomeric waterproof membrane, capable of stretching and returning to its original shape without damage. These coating systems are usually reinforced with secondary materials such as plastic to provide greater tensile strength. Liquid roof coatings may be applied over a roofing surface by application techniques such as spray, brushed on, and/or roller application.
Conventional roof coatings are liquid and will evaporate to form a hard film through oxidation. However, in addition to the evaporation of water, these liquid based coatings emit volatile organic compound solvents. Due to the evaporation, these coatings often experience water based shrinkage. Conventional roof coatings tend to fade or crack frequently due to constant heat from UV rays. Thus, a composition is needed that has a high degree of moisture resistance as well as UV stability and resistance to prevent degradation of the coating surface.
Prior attempts to improve the durability of roof coatings have resulted in temporary solutions that are not cost-effective. Even though silicon membrane roof coatings have been shown to increase the durability of a coating surface, they have a short life span since they are generally not recoated or repaired. Typically, a silicone membrane system must be peeled off or destroyed and resurfaced anew. As a result, there is a need for a durable, moisture resistant and UV resistant membrane, which does not give off environmentally harmful emissions.
Polymer binder systems are known to be durable resin binder systems and have been used in formulas for caulks and sealants. Various types of non-recycled glass fillers has previously been used alongside polymer resin systems in this industry. However, coating formulations with polymer resin binders and recycled glass fillers are lacking.